


Lovers

by PrplGrl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bug Play? if that's a thing, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrplGrl/pseuds/PrplGrl
Summary: Shikamaru and Shino get some time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prism0467 (marley_station)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/gifts).



Shikamaru was pressed firmly into the sheets, his bare body shivering pleasantly as unbelievably soft lips kissed his own. The equally naked body atop his was hot with arousal and he thrust his hips up, rubbing their leaking erections together and moaning. Shikamaru ran his hands down the tight, twitching muscles of his lover’s back, taking in the silky feel of the other’s flesh while he could.  
  
Another delectable tremor rippled through him, his lover grabbing his arms and raising them above the Nara’s head, securing his wrists within the broken-in leather straps. He moaned again, the restraints holding strong against his weak attempt to pull free.  
  
His lover liked it when he fought a little.  
  
A quiet, pleased sound escaped from those soft lips as they descended to Shikamaru’s throat, kissing, licking and nipping his way down to the Nara’s chest.  
  
Shikamaru arched his back, one nipple being encased into his lover’s warm mouth, tongue and teeth teasing the small nub. He wriggled his hips, trying to get more stimulation against his stiff cock as it continually leaked.  
  
“S-stop teasing,” the Nara whispered when his lover moved to his other nipple.  
  
The pale man released a long breath as he sat up, placed perfectly between Shikamaru’s eagerly spread legs, and stared down at the trembling man beneath him.  
  
Shikamaru gazed right back, trying to look passed his reflection within dark lenses and into the eyes he had never seen. He groaned, never sure where the other had his orbs focused upon his bare flesh, and the mystery turned him on more.  
  
“Shino,” the Nara said softly, tilting his hips up, “please.”  
  
The Aburame nodded once, retrieving the small bottle of lube they’d set out earlier. The sound of the top popping open had another shiver running down Shikamaru’s spine and he spread his legs further, anticipation settling around him.  
  
Shino slowly applied the cool lubrication to his fingers, gaze never seeming to leave his lover as he moved. He put the bottle aside and lowered his slick digits, Shikamaru biting his lower lip. The Nara slightly squirmed when a cool finger gently touched his entrance, circling the tight ring for long, almost unending moments, before carefully penetrating.  
  
Shikamaru was going insane; his breathing was erratic and his cock twitched impatiently. He was only mildly surprised he wasn’t used to it by now. _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to him._ Every time was like the first with the Aburame, although Shikamaru couldn’t fully figure out why.  
  
“Shino,” the Nara moaned in frustration as that single digit finally slid all the way inside him, “you can go faster, you know. I think we’ve done this enough for you to know I won’t break.”  
  
The paler man shook his head, leisurely thrusting his finger in and out of his lover. “It wouldn’t be proper for me to move any faster than this, Shikamaru,” he started in that I-must-explain-this-so-you-understand-properly voice, which had an odd way of turning Shikamaru on even more. “It has been more than a week since the last time we had sex. Your body must be eased into receiving my penis and that takes time. It would just be inconvenient and rude for me to hurry this delicate process, for hurting you is not the desired result on our nights together.”  
  
Shikamaru released a strangled moan; not sure if he was more aroused or annoyed. It was true that he believed Shino to talk too much, but _gods_ did he love that voice. “Fine, whatever, just… do what you have to,” he answered with a small thrust, looking desperately for more stimulation.  
  
Shino stopped, pulling his finger free and leaning over the Nara, a frown on his pale lips. “Do you not enjoy what I’m doing, Shikamaru?” he asked seriously. “Would you like me to release you and leave? I will be more than happy to, if that’s what you really want. I’m sure _Neji_ wouldn’t mind me giving him a late night visit—”  
  
“ _No!_ ” Shikamaru cried out; blush rising on his cheeks as he pulled against the restraints. He’d forgotten Shino enjoyed playing these games as well. The Nara swallowed thickly and relaxed his body, gazing into those shades as he said quieter, “No, Shino, don’t leave. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to insult you.”  
  
Shino’s expression softened and he leaned down more until their lips were only a breath apart. “Do you enjoy the things I do to you, Shikamaru?” he whispered in that sexy voice that made the Nara swoon. “Do you like being tied up, dominated, my cock deep inside your quivering, eager hole?”  
  
Shikamaru shivered, erection twitching again with fresh liquid leaking from the head. “Yes, Shino. I love all of it.”  
  
“Good.” Without warning, the Aburame plunged two lubed fingers into Shikamaru’s ass and pressing firmly against his prostate.  
  
The Nara cried out, back lifting from the sheets and legs tensing as the pure pleasure washed over every nerve of his body. “Fuck _yes_ , Shino.” His lover gave a rough thrust of his fingers, twisting and scissoring them in a way that had Shikamaru nearly thrashing upon the bed.  
  
“Easy, Shikamaru,” the Aburame said quietly, licking at his lover’s throat again. “You don’t want to wear yourself out before I get to penetrate you with my cock. What will I do if you pass out while I’m thrusting relentlessly, trying to reach my orgasm? It wouldn’t feel right having sex with your sleeping body. I don’t want to be branded a pervert because you ran out of energy too soon.”  
  
Shikamaru moaned; damn Shino and his way of talking. It made him thrust his hips harder against the slick digits within his ass. “C-c-can’t help it,” he managed to mumble, toes curling as his prostate was pressed again.  
  
The paler man halted his movements with a sigh.  
  
A cold spike of fear shot to the Nara’s stomach in a heartbeat. _Did I upset him again?_  
  
“I guess there’s only one thing to do, then,” he said softly, pulling his fingers out and lifting his head to gaze into his lover’s wide, dark eyes.  
  
“Yes?” Shikamaru asked, hoping the other wasn’t threatening to leave again; that bastard Hyuuga had already taken the first man Shikamaru had loved, he would not allow him to do it again!  
  
Shino pressed a chaste kiss against his lover’s lips. “While you have the energy, I will take my opportunity.” A sharp snap of his hips and the Aburame was half-way within the Nara’s sensuous heat.  
  
Shikamaru choked on his scream, body bowing off the bed and tears burned within his orbs at the sheer pleasure and slight pain cascading over his being. “ _Ah, Shino!_ ”  
  
“Is this what you wanted, Shikamaru?” Shino asked a little breathless as he eased out until the head was just barely inside the tight hole. He thrust forward again, penetrating deep.  
  
“ _Yes!_ ” the Nara hissed, throwing his head back and bucking his hips, a few salty drops sliding from his eyes.  
  
The Aburame stilled and lowered his head, licking up his lover’s tears tenderly and sticking his tongue into Shikamaru’s open mouth, kissing him passionately and leaving Shikamaru even more breathless. “See what you make me do to you?” Shino asked softly when he pulled away. “And yet you still love it.”  
  
Shikamaru moaned his agreement, words leaving him completely as his mind numbed to the sensations flowing through his body.  
  
Shino sat up and grabbed the Nara’s quivering legs and placed them over his shoulders. Those dark lenses gazed down at his lover, rolling his hips and watching his lover squirm. Slowly, he began thrusting within the Nara, quiet moans slipping from his lips.  
  
Shikamaru was in pure bliss; his body pulsed with undulated pleasure as his lover’s glorious cock glided easily within him. This position made it easier for Shino to hit his prostate and the Nara was not disappointed with his lover’s aim. He panted heavily, nearly every thrust sending mind-blowing ecstasy shooting all throughout his being and making his neglected cock twitch, every movement bringing Shikamaru closer to that glorious abyss that awaited them both.  
  
He gazed at his pale lover, forever wondering where his attention was focused behind those dark shades. It was then the Nara noticed the shadow moving behind Shino in the dark room and a quick spark of confusion ignited within his mind. He wasn’t using any of his shadow techniques, why would one be moving?  
  
Shikamaru’s eyes widened as he realized what he was really seeing.  
  
As if they noticed they’d been seen, the small swarm of kikaichu flew toward him, descending upon his chest as he watched.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind,” the Aburame voiced, tone slightly breathless, never slowing his movements within his lover. “A few of my friends wanted to play.”  
  
Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer, but all that escaped was a quiet moan. The bugs began traveling all over his torso, two groups gathering around his tight nipples. The ones on his right nub began vibrating while the others gave his left one small, barely painful bites that had the Nara arching his back again. The feel of them moving across his skin was ever-so erotic as their touch was extremely soft, almost tickling his abdomen as another group headed down his body, some stopping to give his flesh a gentle nibble or a small vibration by flapping its wings and a quiet buzzing sound filled the room.  
  
The Nara groaned and shuddered, watching the kikaichu move to his leaking erection. They crawled carefully up his length, avoiding the sticky trails of pre-cum as they completely covered Shikamaru’s cock. He gasped when the bugs made a wave of vibration over his pulsing erection, which started from the base and rippled up. After a few times, Shikamaru moaning louder with each wave, the pattern became erratic; the bugs changed to beginning the vibration at the tip and moving down, sometimes starting from the middle of his shaft and going both ways.  
  
Shikamaru had to close his eyes. His body felt on fire as his nipples and cock were continually stimulated, Shino speeding up his thrusts and stealing the breath straight out of Shikamaru’s lungs. A small part of him mentioned that he should probably have been creeped out by having the Aburame’s very deadly kikaichu crawling over him, but the rest of him found it to be fucking _hot_ , and decided if those creepy little bugs did this every time, he wouldn’t mind becoming a kikaichu _hive_.  
  
His orgasm hit hard, body arching almost painfully as he screamed, being completely washed away into the white euphoria that suddenly surrounded him.  
  
Shino moaned low in his throat as he watched his lover writhe in ecstasy, the kikaichu buzzing happily and scattering along the Nara’s body, avoiding the streams of white seed as it spurted from Shikamaru’s cock. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the bed and thrusting faster, the tight heat surrounding his erection squeezing him made the Aburame easily fall over the same edge his lover had. Biting his lip as he came, Shino filled Shikamaru’s ass with his cum, the buzzing from his bugs increasing in volume.  
  
Both men breathed heavily for several moments, Shino waiting patiently for his precious beetles to return to his body before collapsing onto the Nara’s chest. He listened to his lover’s heartbeat as it slowed, noticing their pounding organs syncing up once they reached a relaxed pace.  
  
“Well,” Shikamaru said, voice hoarse and slightly sleepy, “ _that_ was new.”  
  
“Did you like that, Shikamaru?” the Aburame asked, genuinely curious as he’d never used his kikaichu during sex with the Nara before.  
  
Shikamaru sighed. “I think that unbelievably fantastic orgasm I just had should be an answer enough for you, Shino.”  
  
Shino secretly smiled against his lover’s chest. “So you don’t mind if I use them again?”  
  
The Nara shifted slightly. “As long as you let me borrow some when you leave for missions.”  
  
A soft chuckle left the paler man as he sat up long enough to release his lover’s wrists from the leather straps. “I’ll have to see what I can do.”  
  
“Good,” was Shikamaru’s simple answer. Shino settled beside him, pulling a blanket around them and closing his eyes when his lover gently grabbed his glasses from his nose, placing them upon the nightstand. Shikamaru never asked to see the Aburame’s eyes, to which he was silently grateful, and in return he never requested that his lover take that blasted tie out of his hair. It was an unspoken agreement between them and Shino was certain that was why they felt right together as he fell asleep in Shikamaru’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is old and was written for Prism0467 over on y!gallery, but with that site pretty much gone, it needed a new home.  
> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
